The Quest Continues
by TheYoungTimpani
Summary: Another short Sandle fluff based on song lyrics. These from the Dave Matthews Band CD Stand Up.


Sara smiled as she leaned up against the doorframe. Greg was laying on the bed under the desk lamp with some sort of music playing subtly in the room. He failed to notice her as he was fully engrossed in the small book he was reading.

"How's that going for you, Greggo?" she asked, setting at the foot of the bed.

"Shhhh. Last paragraph. Almost…done!" he shut the cover of _The Hound of the Baskervilles _triumphantly.

"Way to go, only, like, 15 years too late." They both laughed.

"Dave Matthews Band?" she asked, suddenly aware of the music playing in the room.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess it's one of your CD's, I don't remember buying it…I like it." he said, slightly confused at first. "This is one of my favorites." He turned up the volume, half setting up and smiling at her, he began to sing.

"I was feeling like a creep as I watched you asleep

face down in the grass in the park in the middle of a hot afternoon.

Your top was on tight and I thought how nice

it'll be to follow the sweat down your spine.

You're like my best friend

and after a good, good drunk

you and me, we wake up and make love after a deep sleep

where I was dreamin', I was dreamin'

of a Dreamgirl."

She smiled back and took the remote from him and skipped to the next song. "How 'bout this one?" She sang,

"Ride my bike down the old dirt hill

first time without my training wheels

first time I kissed you I lost my legs.

Bring that beat back to me again.

Scream and shout out loud our innocence.

Days when all we did would never end."

He smiled, he loved it when she sang. He reached between her fingers and skipped to the next song and sang,

"I woke up to angels singin' in my head.

You look so good naked next to me

the angel in my bed."

He brushed his hand along her cheek and she smiled. "My turn," she laughed, skipping to the next track and singing,

"I hold on to you

you lift me up and always will.

I see you in life

hope I don't get left behind."

He leaned back against the pillows and gave a non-caring look as she skipped to the next song and he sang to her,

"I'm a smooth rider, baby.

You know I just keep movin' on.

Don't know why I like to carry on

the way I do.

It's just that I'm in love with you."

She laughed as he gave her his best 'bad-boy' look. She tilted her head slightly to the side and skipped to the next song and sang,

"Oh, baby, it's not easy sometimes

we build these walls ever higher and hide behind them.

Seems like an odd way to make things right.

Oh, I feel like I'm crazy sometimes."

He laughed and she skipped to the next song.

"Naw, too slow," he said. The next song began with a Cajun-ish sound and he smiled, "Aww right." He waited until just the right moment to begin singing.

"Over and over

I'm gonna see her face.

Like inside my soul with me."

She skipped to the next song. "Uhhh…" she said as the creole-esque song began. "I'll take it!" he volunteered and sang.

"No, no, mama

God and Devil don't do-si-do

Two young boys lyin' dead by the side of the road.

Shame, shame

It's a shame to lose your way runnin' wild."

She skipped to the next song and leaned close to his face and sang,

"Hello, again.

It seems like forever between now and then.

You look the same.

I mean you look different but you haven't changed.

Funny, to think how time gets away.

Funny, how you take me right back again.

Stole me away.

The first time I saw you

you did me that way.

What should I say?

I saw you laughing and I was afraid

that I might get in the way.

I did not think I would see you again,

so how have you been?

Do you remember

I mean everything?"

"Do you give up?" he smiled beneath her.

"I had no idea you were playing a game." she laughed.

"Am I ever not?" he teased.

"Hmmmm…and this game is?"

"Find a song that perfectly describes our relationship."

"Greg, that's impossible."

"Huh?"

"Our feelings and lives are so…out there that no song writer could sum it up."

"So?"

"Unless one of us writes the song…"

"Huh?"

"If you really want an 'us' song, you'll have to write it yourself."

"Come on, Sara, I'm no lyricist!"

"Obviously."

"I'll find our song, I promise you."

"Good luck with capturing this in a song," she said leaning down to kiss him.

"Oooh, good point." He kissed her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. As the need for oxygen separated them he panted, "This…is…gonna…be hard."

"Oh, it only gets harder from now on," she smiled.

"Ooooh, is that a promise?" he laughed.

In reply she kissed him deeply and lovingly.


End file.
